


Unexpectedly Cute

by OtomeLoverHWHSHAHS



Series: A3! Brainrot [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, idk how to tag, slightly OOC, some of it is beta read, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeLoverHWHSHAHS/pseuds/OtomeLoverHWHSHAHS
Summary: Blushy Juza and smug Kumon. That's it. JHEjhfg Idk how to summarize just read the fic to find out T^T
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Hyoudou Kumon & Sakisaka Muku, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Hyoudou Kumon & Sakisaka Muku
Series: A3! Brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218938
Kudos: 13





	Unexpectedly Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on wattpad! My tag is @panseggsualpanic. I'll be posting all my other fics here on AO3 too. Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy this.

_Thud_

Y/n lets out a sound of frustration as they let their head fall onto the desk for the umpteenth time. You see, Y/n has been trying to figure out how to wrap up their project for hours but nothing came to mind. So Y/n gathered their things and left to take a little break.

' _Hmm... I've_ _been working for a solid 4 hours now... I'll stop by at that sweet shop for a bite.'_

Y/n enters the establishment and takes a seat as they inhale the scent of freshly baked pastries and desserts. They look around the shop and see an array of delicious-looking sweets and scanned the glass case for something they liked. In doing so they spot a familiar head of purple hair.

_'Well, I am craving something sweet... So it wouldn't hurt to indulge. Cake... Fruit tarts... Candy... Hyodo-san... wAIT WHAT? (would Juza be a good flavor tho? haha jk) THE Juza Hyodo? I wonder why he's here... duh to buy sweets but why? He could be... blah blah blah..._

As Y/n was put in a daze, rambling to herself about Juza, the young man approached the counter and tapped them on the shoulder. "Oi. Ya just gonna stand there and hold the line or are ya planning on buyin' sumthin?" Snapping out of their daze Y/n starts to bow and apologize.

( **Juza's PoV)**

_I have to admit, today's practice tired me out, since the action scenes were amped up this time around so I decided to head over to the sweet shop for something to sink my teeth into. Nothin' better than a good dessert to recharge._

After practice, he excused himself and headed straight to the dessert shop. He walks into the shop taking in the smell and then darting straight to the line to buy his long-awaited anmitsu. Upon arriving he sees that a person was holding the line seemingly spaced out. So he tries to get their attention "Oi. Ya just gonna stand there and hold the line or are ya planning on buyin' sumthin?" Y/n's eyes go wide in the realization that they've been standing there since they caught sight of Juza. Flustered, they rushed to bow and spluttered out apologies. Juza on the other hand felt kinda bad for them. He doesn't mean to scare people but he can't exactly change his facial features now, can he? 

Sighing, he puts a hand on their shoulder in an attempt to relieve them of their panic. "Look, 'm sorry for scarin' ya. Why don't I treat you to sumthin' you'd like?" Y/n stood there surprised and mute as if their ability to speak was taken away. Juza waved his hand in front of Y/n's face to get their attention. "Ya want the dessert or not?" "Oh- yes I'd love to." 

They purchase the anmitsu and (Fave dessert) and settle into the corner where they'd least likely be seen. Juza didn't know why he offered to do that but something just told him to. Juza takes a bite of his anmitsu without a care in the world. It was times like this where he could just sit and relax in the comfort of his food. No punks, no Banri, and no judgemental people, it's just him and his sweets... and the person sitting in front of him.

_'Hmm, this isn't so bad. for a guy to look this scary he sure does look cute...'_ Y/n blushes at the thought and takes a bite out of the sweet delicacy in front of them. Just as Juza was about to take another bite he notices how Y/n's face has gone red and he takes it as them being uncomfortable. 

"Hey... you don't have to sit with me y'know." "Excuse, me what?" "You don't have to pretend you're comfortable sitting with me. It's clear that your cheeks 're red because you don't want to be seen with me. I know you have a rep to hold up." "Oh no! It's not like that... It's just that... I've never been out like this with anyone before..." Oblivious to what Y/n meant he just shrugged and went back to eating his dessert. 

"Not gonna lie, I never expected to see a guy such as yourself here." Now it was Juza's turn to blush, he turns his head to hide it and asks "Well I am here, so what about it? Ya gonna tell people about this?" "Huh? No of course not. I think it's cute." their eyes widen in the realization of what they said and ended up stuttering again. Upon hearing this Juza began to malfunction but luckily for him, you were too busy stuttering to notice his red face. 

"WAAAAAH" "My nii-chan is so manly!" Both of them snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. If your cheeks weren't already red before, they definitely were now.

**~Earlier~**

**(Muku's PoV)**

Muku was leading Kumon towards the shop he and Juza's go-to for sweets. (I headcanon that Juza spoils Muku >-<) _'Kyuchan came to visit this afternoon looking for Juchan.'_ Thanks for that Muku now pls stop breaking the 4th wall. Ahem. Once the shop is in sight Muku points at and Kumon starts getting really excited, it's like you could see his tail wagging. Can you blame him? He only ever sees his brother on holidays so it's natural that he'd be excited. 

They enter the shop and search for Juza. Knowing Juza, Muku thought it'd be best if they searched the more secluded areas first. When Kumon finally found his brother he just stands there, eyes sparkling as if he saw a limited edition action figure in front of him. Muku sees his reaction and goes to see whatever made Kumon react that way. (Muku faints- jk haha) Muku drags Kumon behind the wall to not disturb them.

"Who's that?" Kumon asked, "I don't know but is this a..." "Date?" both of them spoke in unison. They huddle together and start to fanboy intensely. "Waaaahhhh... Juchan is so cool. It's just like what I read a shoujo manga >-<" "My nii-chan is so manly! I wanna be just like him." They tried. They tried to be quiet but just as they were turning to leave Juza appeared behind them. 

"Juchan/Nii-chan! What are you doing here?" they both chuckled nervously as Juza towered over them. "The real question is what're you two doin' here?" Kumon perked up and answered his brother "Well, I came here to visit but it seems like you had other plans (insert Lenny face)" "Tch. Well, I'm happy to see you here. How are your fevers?" "I'm all good! now stop worrying about me, get back to your date. We can catch up next time" "Juchan is that your s/o?" Muku asked in curiosity.

Juza was the one rambling this time "What? nO! I was just um... I uh... scared them a little so I wanted to treat them so they wouldn't panic." "So this isn't a date?" "No." "But you both looked so red!" "Yeah! why were you so red?” "Maybe because I called him cute..?" 

The three of them jumped at the voice, while they tried to play it cool, they're all too awkward for it to seem natural. Y/n took out a piece of paper from their bag and began to write something on it. They gave it to Juza saying, "Well, it seems like you have your hands full and I still have to go home before sundown. Here's my number, call me when you're free so I can pay you back for this. See you next time!" Juza accepts the note putting it into his pocket before bidding you goodbye. "Sure, seeya I guess."

**~Timeskip~**

They were walking back to the dorms with Juza carrying a bag of sweets. After Y/n left, the eldest of the three bought the younger boys desserts too. Maybe a little too much though... they ended up having to take some home. Although Muku and Kumon were basically talking his ears off he still couldn't stop thinking about how Y/n called him cute. They walk Kumon to the train station to see him off. "Bye Muku, Nii-chan! Make sure to take them home to meet Ma and Pa!" Juza blushes and Kumon just grinned at him smugly. 

**~Bonus~**

"SO THEY CALLED YOU CUTE AND YOU GOT THEIR NUMBER?!" Taichi questions as he shakes the poor guy. "That person might've been blind then." "Shut up Settsu." Muku tried to keep it a secret but he accidentally spilled the beans while they were having dinner, and now Juza has Taichi and Kazunari interrogating him. Juza lets out a sigh.

_'This is gonna be a long night...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so I apologize if it's kinda cringey and amateur. I accept constructive criticism. You can leave them in the comments. I will try to make a part two for this too so be patient because I still have school and stuff.


End file.
